fantage_woodfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchanted
Enchanted is a Fantage Animated Series made by Moonlightinthesea. It is about Alana's new school life in her new school, Rosewood Academy, a school normally accepting royal people. The first episode was released on January 23rd, 2015. Characters * Alana: The main character of the series. Alana is a considerate girl who ends up in Rosewood Academy due to her mother not being able to pay debts. * Brandon: A boy who seems to have an interest in Alana. He likes following her, despite her not liking it. He is also one of the most popular boys in Rosewood Academy. * Briar: Alana's roommate and friend in Rosewood Academy. She seems to like Josh. * Josh: A nosy boy in Rosewood Academy who does not appreciate his teacher. * Megan: The most popular girl in Rosewood Academy. She is selfish and treats Destiny as a servant. * Destiny: A close friend to Megan who is treated like her servant. She is a little ditsy. * Alana's sister: Alana's unnamed sister who likes to read Divergent. * Alana's mother: Alana's unnamed mother who has a lot of debts to pay up. She ends up working extra shifts in order to earn money for the family. * Megan's mother: Megan's unnamed mother. She is the queen of the land, and Rosewood Academy's main sponsor.. She likes to spoil her daughter. * Alana's teacher: Alana's unnamed teacher. She is quite moody. Plot During work, Alana sees a suspicious guy hitting on her, and she declines his request of going out with him. When she comes home, Alana sees her sister reading Divergent in the living room, and decides to take a nap in her own bedroom. When she wakes up, she sees a couple of guards threatening to take her sister away due to her mother not paying up her debts. The guards plan to take Alana's sister to a school where only royal people are allowed to enter, while the family would get money and food every year. Seeing that her sister's life could be ruined, Alana goes in place of her sister and bids her mother and her sister good-bye. The guards take Alana to her dorm room in Rosewood Academy. Rosewood Academy is a school where they teach royal people to be ladies in waiting while building character. In her dorm, she meets her roommate, Briar, who shows Alana around the school. In the middle of her tour, she loses Briar and bumps upon the boy who hit on her during work, whose name is revealed to be Brandon. She unwillingly requests Brandon's help for finding her class while Megan, the most popular girl in the school, is upset by Alana's presence near him. When they finally get to class, Alana takes her seat next to Briar and demands that she explains. She makes up an excuse for being able to walk fast while she talks about the teacher with Alana (and with Josh, another student). After school, while talking with Briar, Alana bumps into Megan and Destiny, who both immediately leave. After telling herself that she needs to get Alana out of the school and fast, Megan goes to her mother (who is the principal of Rosewood) and convinces her to kick Alana out. During Alana's next class, Megan's mother interrupts the class only to take Alana out of the class for a private discussion. Trivia * In episode 3, Alana's name is incorrectly spelled "Elena". Category:Animated Series Category:School Story